


Scars make us stronger

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Be More Chill - Freeform, Jeremy needs a hug, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Negative Self Talk, Sadness, Shocks, Slight boyf riends if you squint, always be aware of autocorrect, electrocution scars, jeremy heere - Freeform, no spell or grammar check, they are both cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael finds out about Jeremy's scars from the squip shocks.I'm a new author, and I just wanted to try writing thisAlso it's a one shot. I love comments, so please leave them!Trigger warning: negative self talk, electrocution scars (if that counts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, it's my first fanfic, so I hope you have as much fun with it as I did.

Michael was having the time of his life.  
He and Jeremy had been playing old viedogames in his basement for the past hour-ish. It was almost like normal.

Michael felt a pang of sadness when he thought that. Almost like normal. What did that even mean. Would they ever be back to the two players that they had been before? No, probably not Michael thought. Even though he knew they were both trying to act like the whole squip thing had never happened, but he also knew that they would never be the same as they were before.

Michael had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had neglected his controller and ended up dying in the process.

"Oh man, sorry" Michael said to Jeremy. Looking over to the other beanbag where Jeremy sat.  
He noticed that Jeremy also was lost in thoughts, and had just come out of a daze when Michael had spoken to him.

"No problem" Jeremy said, fidgeting in the beanbag, and attempting to sit up straight. Since when did Jeremy sit up so straight in general, much less in a beanbag?  
Since the squip, Michael knew that.  
He wished that Jeremy would just tell him what had happened while the squip was in control. Granted Jeremy had explained in great detail about what the squip had done, but Michael had known Jeremy for long enough to know when he was keeping something from him.

Michael observed Jeremy as jeremys eyes went glazed over, and he started absent mindedly fiddling with the corners of his jacket. Michaels eyes wandered over to the thin strip of skin that was showing from the jacket that had been moved.  
He was not expecting to see scar tissue peaking up from the exposed skin.

"Jeremy! What happened to your side?" Michael exclaimed! He knew that it must have been recent because he had never seen the scar before and he had known Jeremy for almost his whole life.

Jeremy looked startled, and frantically tried to hide it with his jacket again  
"N-nothing important" he stuttered out.

"Nothing important? Jeremy you got hurt badly by goodness knows what, and you try to tell me it's not important!" Michael bursted out  
Jeremy looked like he wanted to curl up and hide in his beanbag, but then jumped back up violently and regained his posture. Michael not wanting to scare Jeremy any further adopted a softer voice

" Jeremy, I'm your best friend, and if something or someone hurt you, I want to help you." He said softly

Jeremy looked torn at this and looked like he was debating with himself. Michael let him have some time to think. He knew that sometimes people just need to think for a second.  
Jeremy looked back up at Michael with uncertainty in his eyes.

"it was the squip" Jeremy mumbled out

"Wait, what?" Michael replied, trying to process what he had just heard.

"The squip would shock me if I did something wrong that it didn't like. Slouching was the most common one" Jeremy said fiddling with his hand in his lap, refusing to look Michael in the eyes. 

Michael felt a mixture of emotions surge through him. Whit hot rage at the squip for hurting Jeremy. Hurt that Jeremy had never told him about this, even though it had been a month after the whole thing. And lastly shame for not preventing this. Deep down he knew that it was not his fault that Jeremy had been hurt, but he also knew that if he had just prevented Jeremy from taking the pill, or made him feel special enough to know that he didn't need a computer to be liked by people. 

Michael looked up at Jeremy and tried to keep his voice steady."show me the rest of them"

Jeremy looked horrified at even the mention of showing someone his scars. "N-no! They're ugly, like me, and no one should actually care enough to look at them, because I'm just pathetic, and don't deserve to have friends like you," he rambled.

Michael just sat there for a second. Was that really what Jeremy thought of himself. 

Michael went over to Jeremy and kneeled down next to him, and took jeremys shaking hand in his. "Jeremy, you are the best friend that I could ever hope for, and you are more than enough. Whatever horrible things that you think about yourself, I will tell you this; you are wonderful, and not at all pathetic. Now, I want to see your scars, if you're ok with that."

Jeremy almost looked like he was going to protest, then seemed to give in. Silently Jeremy took off his jacket, and pulled off his shirt.  
Michael tried not to gasp when he saw them. Scars running all up jeremys back in a square sort of shape. The curled and branched off along the edges. White scar tissue could be seen on some parts of the scars, but most of them were jst angry red lines running along jeremys back. Michael reached out to touch them, and Jeremy violently flinched back. 

" oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Jeremy, I wasn't thinking on how you would react," Michael rapidly apologized. 

" no no it's ok" Jeremy said turning around to face Michael attempting to calm him down "I was just surprised, that's all"

"They actually look kind of... Cool." Michael said tentatively 

"Y-you don't hate them?" Jeremy said incredulously 

"I hate where they came from" Michael said to Jeremy "but, I've always thought that scars were cool, because they show that you were stronger than what tried to hurt you" 

"I've never thought about it like that" Jeremy said to Michael "that changes it all for me. Instead of remiding myself of the squip whenever I see the scars, I'll think of how it's gone... For good"  
Michael noticed how Jeremy seemed a little hesitant at the last part. His brow furrowed, was the squip not really gone? He decided that Jeremy had been through enough emotional trauma for one night, and decided to try to take jeremys mind off of it all.  
"Hey, bet that I can beat you in Mario cart!" Michael challenged with a sly grin.

"You're on," Jeremy replied shrugging his shirt back on.

Maybe everything would be alright. For now at least.


	2. New story posted!

For people who liked my writing:  
Ok, so hey guys. I got some comments on making this next chapter about how the squip comes back. I decided to write just that, but I didn't know how to incorporate it into the present storyline. So I wrote a different fic. You can go check it out. It is called " you can't get rid of me that easily " and I've decided to make it more than a one shot. So it is up right now, so if you liked my writing, then there is more where that came from. 

For people who didn't like my writing:  
Why are you still here? If you didn't like my writing then why did you continue on to the next chapter? I just want to say, that was not the smartest move you could have played. "Hey I didn't like this writer..... Better go to the next chapter!" I mean come on. 

And for my friend who told me that people should know more about the writer:

I am old enough to be on this site

I live in America 

My favorite color is teal

I like be more chill

And that's all that I will tell you people, because I don't know a single one of you. Unless I do. Then you should never speak to me again. Anywho. If you want to get more of my writing, I need prompts. I will write any prompts in the comments box, ( within reason of course) and I just love all of the feedback.

Later taters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Now down to business. Should I write a second chapter about how Michael find out that the squip isn't really gone, or no?


End file.
